


The Angel and the Chosen One

by DauntlessAngel6



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alex Lannon - Freeform, Angels, Archangels, Dominion, Gabriel - Freeform, Multi, Syfy, noma - Freeform, roamnce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntlessAngel6/pseuds/DauntlessAngel6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based off of the wonderful show Dominion by the lovely Vaun Wilmott, however this takes Michael and Alex's to a further extent flying through rough patches and clear sunrises<br/>Won't you fly with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these wonderful characters or any of the plot in which I did not make up as I go along  
> Please enjoy fellow Archangels :)

Chapter 1~ Waking up to Black Feathers

Michael's POV~  
As I reach the stratosphere I look over to my bed and wrapped in purple silk I see the one I'll be training today : Alex.  
"Alex you need to get up now!" I tower over him and force out, it comes out a bit broken because recently I've been tackling a sore throat but I'm sure it's nothing.  
I see the purple silk lump roll over and hear a gentle moan escape Alex's lips.  
"Come on Alex please get up" I whisper this time.  
"Michael not today" I hear him groan.  
"Alex I will not embark in your childish whims"  I add more of a deep tone than anticipated.  
"Okay Archangel" whispers Alex.  
I snort more to myself than directed at Alex.  
Reaching over the bed I latch hold Alex's t~shirt and face his chest towards my chest wrapping my arms around him.   
Quickly walking towards the window I take one last look as his cute sleepy bed head and smile to myself.  
Then I leap.  
Alex's POV~   
I feel the cold air whip my back, I'm quickly alarmed.  
Once I open my eyes I'm greeted by the wide span of vibrant black feathers.


	2. Am I a wreck less mess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has mentioned this to Alex before, but has Alex let it get to his head.  
> "if you weren't such a wreck less mess!"
> 
> Continuation of Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of chapter 1, all chapters will correspond with each other.

Alex's POV~

"Michael put me down!" I force out.

"If I were too do that I don;t think you would be so happy about the end result" Michael replies.

Hearing wind whip through the feather I can't seem to get out of my mind I realize we're still in flight mode.

A few minutes later we land and I couldn't be happier to be back on the ground touching a wonderful flower that you so rarely see anymore in this barren wasteland known as Vega.

"Alex go get ready for training and meet back in that open field over there in 15 minutes" Michael croaks out pointing to an open field that desires water.

"No I can't" I boldly say.

"Why in the world not?" Michael looks puzzled.

"I need to do something first, Michael I'm a wreck less mess right now, not just physically but emotionally. I honestly don't know where my head lies, probably over in that field over there. But I do know that I need to do this first." I let the words just run out of my mouth regretting them afterwards.

"What on earth would this thing be?" Michael raises his left eyebrow like he usually does when he has no idea what I'm going to do.

I walk up to Michael's tall frame and just as I lean in about to do something that I have been longing to do and terrified all at the same time I feel a rather warm finger pinch my upper lip.  
"I'm sick Alex and can't risk you getting sick" Michael says breathlessly

I did notice that Michael wasn't looking like well Michael, but I wasn't going to dare say anything because If I did I probably wouldn't have had such a smooth ride down from his perch to say the least. But how could I know he was sick and not just saying that?  
I was stupid to think he had the same feelings I did, my head isn't even in it's right place so to be completely honest I'm not sure I have those feelings anymore.  
With disappointment hovering over me I quickly turn away walking down the dirt path with my head held high, although on the inside I'm breaking; just as I always have been.

I hear Michael's heavy duty boot crush dirt rocks and think he might be coming after me or wanting an explanation but when I ever so slightly peer my head over my shoulder I see the complete opposite and wish I had a crick in my neck that would have prevented me from being able to peer over my shoulder. He's walking away.

I head into the locker room where I see Ethan and Noma.

Ethan is going on about fancy meat and whiskey as always and as soon as I walk in Noma's eyes spot mine. 

"Hi Chosen One any special plans for today?" She calmly says but I sense uneasiness in her voice.

"Sadly I have training with the Arch Angel today" 

"Hmm.." She hums.

"What?" I question.

"Oh nothing I just didn't know you and Michael weren't on first name basis anymore."

"Nomes.."

"So did you hear about the eight ball that was spotted last night?" Ethan cuts in, which I'm very thankful for.

I walk over to my locker and get prepared for training.

I walk towards the door to leave the locker room when a hand grasps my wrist.  
I turn to see Nomes.

"Let me walk you to training please?" Noma begs.

"Nomes I'm fine without company".

"Alex, please it's best for both of us"

"Okay Fine" I give in.

As we walk to the arid field I notice a hand slip into mine.

I quickly look over to see her staring out into the open wide area.

"This much open land makes me uneasy I'm sorry" Nomes doesn't seem like Nomes today.

"Don't be it's nothing"

We walk a bit more and let the sun beam down on our skin and the sun gives us both a sense of comfort.

Right before we get to the field Noma surveys the area and there is no sign of Michael. Which is odd he's usually here before I'm even in route to his destination.

"Alex please don't let what I'm about to do ruin what bond we already have" She huff's out.

"Noma I would neve--" 

Before I can finish my sentence I feel her warm, soft fragile lips make contact with my dry ones.

Michael's POV~

After leaving Alex the way I did I don't think he'll ever trust me the way he did before, let alone have the same feelings he did.  
The truth is I am actually getting sick believe or not, but another thing is I have more feelings for Alex than he could ever imagine but I'm not sure if Alex knows what he;s getting himself into. He doesn't know the type of person I truly am and I don't want to endanger Alex in anyway. I won't let anyone hurt Alex but if anything were to happen to him I don't think I could live with myself. 

I would die for him.

After thinking over past events I realize I'm running a bit late to my training session with Alex.

As I walking towards our meeting location I can't believe my eyes.

I don't want to believe what I'm seeing; Noma kissing Alex, My Alex.

I don't think they notice me so I scurry over to a nook in between two buildings so I can remain unseen.

What have I done?


	3. ~Chapter 3~ So this is how it's suppose to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello all! I hope you're all having a wonderful day~

~Alex's POV~  
The entire time training I could tell Michael was either sour or off about something.  
Just as Michael was about to assign me another training task I interrupted him.  
"Hey Michael can we pause for a bit?"  
"You'll never learn if you keep taking breaks" he responded.  
"You seem off about something today"   
"You can't let emotions get the better of you" He retorts.  
"It's not my emotions that are getting the better of me it's yours"   
"We don't have time for little chats Alex, my emotions are not relevant, we need to get this training session over with so we can continue our lives."  
"Michael what's bothering you?"   
"Alex.. I said not now"   
"Then when Michael? I feel like our relationship is changing all of sudden, we never bond like we use to; I miss that."  
"Alex that's not under my control, I didn't kiss Noma; that was all you."  
"So that's what this is about?; you saw?"  
"Alex if you know me at all you know I'm never later to training, you're usually the ones that late but turns out you were early to today's session" Michael says with pain in his voice.  
"Michael you can honestly believe what you wish but I had no control over her actions I had no intention in kissing her"   
"I suppose a guy and woman can't just be friends" Michael breaths out.  
"Michael, I'm sorry come on please believe me when I say I had no intentions of kissing her I honestly thought we were just friends, you know Nomes and I are practically brother and sister but nothing more"  
"Alex, I don't have time to waste in pity romance, we're done for today"  
"Hey! I'm not done with you yet, don't fly out on me please Michael; MICHAEL!" With that Michael flies off probably back to his perch.  
Looks like I'll be visiting him in the perch tonight.


End file.
